dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Wastelands
Northern Wastelands is a location on Earth that is King Cold's spaceship landing site and where Future Trunks first appeared to kill Frieza. It is located north of West City, and you may battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the training slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Stats Super Saiyan Natch's Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 47 *Speed: 188 *Damage: 191 *Health: 148,595/158,000 *Power Level: 7,398,795,339,387,033 *Magician Level: 10 *Mana: 615,114/615,114 Clone #1's Stats *Speed: 84 *Damage: 96 *Health: 5,000/5,000 Clone #2's Stats *Speed: 84 *Damage: 96 *Health: 5,000/5,000 Collies's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Android *Level: 30 *Speed: 51 *Damage: 53 *Health: 23,260/50,000 *Powerlevel: 62,544,363,520 Reppes' Stats (Kaio-Ken X20, Super Saiyan) *Race: Saiyan *Level: 25 *Speed: 70 *Damage: 99 *Powerlevel: 23,877,762,000 *Health: 20,610/45,000 *Magician Level: 6 *Mana: 5,063/5,063 Lamp's Stats (Pure Form) *Race: Majin *Level: 9 *Speed: 77 *Damage: 63 *Health: 11,080/13,000 *Power Level: 2,367,488,000 The Fight *Natch stares at his 3 opponents and does his signature smirk. "So 3 on 1 huh", Natch says ascending to Super Saiyan. "I like those odds", he says as he rushes Reppes and drives his knee into his gut and fires a energy blast at him, which misses. Natch then flies up into the air and fires a Galik Gun right at Lamp, making impact. After this he appears out of nowhere behind Collie and taps his fist on her cheek, not hurting her. However Natch leg sweeps her making her fall to the ground hard. *Reppes wipes his blood off of his cheek. "I didn't assemble this team for nothing. Collie-san's here because she's killed me. That proved she's already strong. As for Lamp-san, I heard her from training with other people in Other World. Collie-san... I just want to say I'm sorry for killing your friend." He then powers up to Kaio-ken X20 and unsheaths his sword. He slashes Natch across his chest, slits his throat, then he slashes vertically, horizontally, which they all miss, and keeps repeating for 14 more slashes (5 hit), then he tries to stab Natch in the heart, but misses, back off and shoot Explosive Madan, which misses. *Lamp simply shrugged and jumped into the pure form, she then opens her fist and throws out five ki blasts (3 hit), then flies at him and kicks natch five times in the head (2 hit), and then attempts to fire the Genonice Blast, but misses, followed by a kamehameha, that hits, and finished off with a vanishing beam, which Natch dodges. *"Eh, it's...fine. Sorry for killing you then. But now I can get my fair share of blood again...from another body" Collie says, getting up, and walking twards Natch. "I expect no talk from you. All I expect is scilence." she says while looking him in the eyes. Collie was very serious while saying that, almost as if she was ordering him around. Collie reaches behind her back for her duel (two) ki-swords, puts power into them, making them stronger than usual. She dashes ahead to Natch and quickly puntures his lower chest with both swords, but one of the swords hit. "Tis all for this turn." *"Hmph, cute attacks", Natch says. "Time to even the odds", Natch says as he creates two clones of himself to attack. Natch then smirks as he rushes Collie and pulls out his Twin Swords of Flashing light and combine them to make one sword. He then slashes Collie 3 times and stabs her in the chest. "Now you shut up", Natch says as he kicks Collie away. Natch then appears in front of Lamp and attempts to cut her in half, but he misses, followed by him slashing Reppes 5 times (3 hit). *Clone #1 rushes Reppes and fires Kamehmameha, severly injuring him. *Clone #2 kicks Lamp on the jaw and knees her in the gut. *"Collie-san! Lamp-san!" Reppes shouts, then he thinks to himself. "Darnit, what do I do? Using Raging Soul now will not be effective..." He then turns to Natch "You... Little bast--d!" Reppes hair starts flashing yellow. Ki starts forming around him, easily visible. Electricity starts exploding around Reppes. His eyes remain red, but with a green outline around tem. He has ascended to a Super Saiyan. He uses the Summoning Jutsu and summons a Senzu Bean. "Collie-san. Takes this Senzu Bean. I'll deal with thee, des clones." He takes hi sword and deals with the first clone using 10 slashes, destroying it. He does the same to the other clone, destroying it too. He then prepares the Rescue Magic and Mind Read in case Natch attacks, *Lamp gets up and equips her potara earring and then looks at collie, she'd then say "Maybe we should fuse, It would give us some experience and we'd have a punching bag as well!" Lamp smiles as she then proceeded to fly at natch and use the genocide blast again and then a vanishing beam, then using the meteor burst rush, she'd await collie to put on a potara earring if she accepted. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds